Squiddles and Snuggles
by ScarlettRose94
Summary: A little RoseJade fluff to brighten your day. Oneshot. Rated T for... Suggestiveness? (It's a very soft T it's really just fluffy fluff)


"Rose, hurry up! It's starting!" Jade whined from her place on the couch.

"You say that like it should make me want to move faster." Rose looked up from her laptop at the girl who was now pouting at her and gave her a playful grin.

"I thought you said you were going to give Squiddles another chance for me. Those do _not _sound like the words of someone who is going to give them a chance."

"Oh I'll give them a chance dear. I'll just also be making sarcastic comments and giving you a hard time." Rose walked over and plopped herself down on the couch next to Jade, who gave her girlfriend her best pretend-angry face before throwing her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Don't! Just be nice and watch the cute little squids. You know you still love them deep down."

"Jade, I watched a few episodes with you when I was younger, I wouldn't even say I loved them then."

"Uh huh. Which is why you still have squiddles in your bedroom and still wear shirts and dresses with squiddles on them all the time."

"The figures on my clothes are not squiddles, they're mysterious and fearsome Horrorterrors. They just happen to have a design that was originally based on a squiddle."

"And I suppose your plushies are also mysterious and fearsome Horrorterrors?" Jade picked up her head and raised an eyebrow at her.

Rose thought about giving her a snarky response before deciding against it. "Well, no. No those are squiddles, but they're important squiddles. They remind me of my childhood and my life before the game, so I wanted to keep a couple of them. So I kept a green one and a pink one, because, well, because they remind me of us. I mean, squiddles were our thing, even if I wasn't really into the show. We at least knew that we wouldn't make fun of each other for having little plush squids in our rooms. Then we became really close, and I guess by the time I threw out the other squiddles I'd started having some feelings for you and…" She trailed off, a little embarrassed to admit that she'd kept two little squids that cuddled each other because they reminded her of herself and the girl who at the time was just her friend.

A massive smile spread across Jade's face and she bounced a little in her seat. She squealed and all but tackled Rose into the couch, covering her face in kisses. "Rosie! That's the sweetest cutest thing I've ever heard in my whole life!" She laughed and pulled Rose in for a kiss. "We do kind of cuddle like squiddles, don't we?" she added after noticing that, much like the little stuffed squids, they had quickly become a mass of tangled limbs.

"I suppose we do, and you know what else squiddles do?"

"What?"

A devilish grin spread across Rose's face. "They tickle"

With those words she turned so that Jade was pinned against the back of the couch and tickled her as Jade writhed and squealed and tried to get away.

"Rose! Rose stop it!" she managed to get out despite how much she was laughing. "Rose let m-" Before she could get any more out Rose quieted her with a kiss, holding her tight instead of tickling her. When they finally pulled away a bit they couldn't help but giggle at themselves just a little.

"I hope this wasn't all just your elaborate plan to get out of watching squiddles with me. Half the episode's gone by now and we haven't watched any of it." Jade tried and failed to sound like she was at all unhappy about the distraction. "I guess I'll just have to restart it."

"You can do that, but I'm still not going to watch it with you now."

Jade frowned at this. "But Rose, you promised!"

"I promised to watch it. I did not promise that it would be today." Rose got up off the couch and looked down at her now very pouty girlfriend. "Now, I'm going to my bedroom for a while. You can either stay here and watch your cartoons, or you can join me." Rose winked, just in case her intentions weren't clear enough, and walked away to her room.

After a moment of sitting on the couch watching her, Jade sighed, got up, and followed behind her.


End file.
